Bosses
The bosses for Magicite are specific to their own biomes. Only the Scourge can appear in more than one biome—they appear after a certain amount of time is spent in any one district. Health is based on single player. Tyrannox Forest Biome * 20% chance to unlock its hat upon beating him. * 100 health * Charges towards you and occasionally drops "toxic meteors" from the sky * Lesser boss Strategy - Swing repeatedly at its head while slowly backing away. Percyl Forest Biome * 600 health * Drops - ? * Has two attacks: Percyl will either leap towards you, or slide towards you on his stomach. * 100% chance to unlocking Pirate Hat after defeating him. Strategy - He charges, but doesn't have the highest of leaps, so if you can, shoot him from a platform higher up in the air, as it will make your life a lot easier. Melee is also possible, however (jumping, he often jumps right over you, and otherwise, he characteristically lies down before sliding. Ice Queen Tundra Biome *The Ice Queen has a 20% chance of unlocking The Ice Queen's Crown upon defeating her. * Ice shards orbit her to act as a shield. Summons ice fairies. * Drops- Ice gem, ? Strategy - Melee is nearly impossible. Shoot her with a ranged weapon until she dies . Giant Yeti Tundra Biome * Shoots giant snowballs that can pass through walls and runs after you. * Lesser boss Strategy - Ranged is the only reliably viable way to go. Avoid the snowballs and boulders. Crystallized Hero Crystal Quarry Biome *Drops the Crystal Bow. Strategy - See above. Avoid all attacks, go in swinging, wait a bit, avoid attacks, swing = WIN. Broodmother Cave Biome * 400 health * Spawns upon a player destroying 3 spider eggs in the cave. There may be a possibility of spawning after two destroyed eggs. *Has the ability to go through walls. *20% chance to unlock the Spider Egg hat upon defeating her. *Drops - 0-2 small hp potions Strategy - If using magic, get her lined up either vertically (if using a thunder wand), or horizontally (if using a fire wand). If using a bow, try not to let her get stuck in a ceiling and you should be fine. While ranged is preferable, it is certainly possible to kill her with strong melee attacks. The Skeleton King Dungeon Biome * The Skeleton king has an 100% chance of unlocking the skeleton king hood upon defeating him. * He shoots a fast fireball at you and then charges like the bee. After the charge, he stands (floats?) still so you can get an attack in. * Drops - ? Strategy - Get a ranged weapon, shoot him until he dies, focus on not getting hit by the projectiles more than hitting him. Unfortunately, he sometimes goes in odd directions and the floor, and can thus sometimes be a pain to hit consistently. Black Dragon Volcano Biome *Can pass through walls like the Broodmother. *Attacks by shooting 3 purple balls that do 8 damage (each ball moves at a random speed), and also charges slowly. *Upon defeat, unlocks the Black Dragon hat. Strategy - Shoot with ranged attacks (fireball helps as it can go through walls) until he dies, focus on dodging the fiery balls and bolts more than damage. Very similar to killing normal dragons, but easier to hit (he doesn't randomly flat into walls, as they do). Space Commander Crater Biome *Has a chance to drop the Laser Crossbow * Rapidly fires blue projectiles that do three damage. * 1400 - 1500 health * Super Kawaii Cute ^_^ Strategy - Be careful, just range him; otherwise he'll deal a lot of damage. He takes quite a while to kill, but focus on not getting hit. He often goes out of your view if you let him; either get him stuck in a corner and use a bow, or better yet, use a fire wand and don't worry about if you can see him or not. Category:Monster